February 14th
by Eyoz
Summary: *I hate Valentines Day. Hatehatehate it.* Would this year change Bella's negative perspective of Valentines Day? All-Human.


**February 14th **

"She's doing _what?!_" I screamed at him.

I knew he wouldn't flinch. I mean, why would someone like Emmett ever flinch at someone like me? He was _huge _and looked like he could single handily take on a wrestling team. But I did wish that he wouldn't laugh at the look of absolute horror on my face. "She's having a Valentine's Day party."

"Who has Valentine's Day parties? I thought it was supposed to be a day for _couples_, to do things _together _as a _couple_!"

"Firstly, Alice has Valentine's Day parties. You know what she's like, any excuse. And secondly, it is a day for couples. But now if someone doesn't have a partner, they can come to our party, and get off with a bunch of people instead!" He grinned suggestively.

"Emmett!" I whacked him on the arm, but ended up hurting my hand. Yep, that was going to leave a bruise.

His golden eyes opened in mock innocence. "I didn't mean us, anyway, I have my Rose." The adoration in his voice was clear; I could see why Rose loved him. However, I had my eyes firmly set on the other Cullen brother.

Speaking of the love of my life, (no I _wasn't_ exaggerating), I decided to find the reason I was here. "Where's Edward?"

"I'm in here," I heard his angelic voice float from the kitchen.

When I saw him leaning against the spotless counter, my heart literally lept into my throat. How could someone be so gorgeous? I scrutinized his face, taking in every aspect of his unwordly perfection, perfection that would never love me back. Perfection that would only see me as a friend, never anything more. It hurt knowing that the one person you wanted more than anyone would never want you the same way. Luckily, Edward didn't know any of this, so we could be best friends without it being arkward. I guessed I'd just have to be content with his friendship. I could manage that. If I focused on what a kind, caring friend he was, I could ignore the pain I felt in my chest until it was nothing more than a dull ache.

"So," he smiled, flashing his perfect white teeth at me. "Emmett told you about Alice's latest scheme?"

I groaned. "Yeah. I guess you have to go, being her brother and everything?"

He sighed and looked almost as disappointed as me. "Yeah, unfortunately. Are you going to come to it? Please do, it will be no fun without you." His emerald green eyes bore into mine, shining with a silent plea.

It took me a moment to unscrabble my brain. "Uhh, yeah...sure."

My lips curved into a large grin as he flung his arms around me in an iron cast embrace.

"Thanks Bella, you're an amazing friend."

The smile was wiped from my face faster than you could say "oh." _An amazing friend._ That was all I was ever going to be, wasn't it? A friend.

* * *

I stared around the Cullen's living room in awe. I shouldn't be surprised really. I mean, this was Alice we were talking about. It was obvious that she was going to go completely over the top, and turn the house into a night club. The only difference from a night club was that there were bunches of red roses, _everywhere._

"Bella!" I heard Emmett cry. He stumbled towards me carrying a bottle of some foreign alcohol. "How are _youuu_?" He asked, poking me in the chest a little harder than necessary.

"I'm fine Emmett, but you don't seem to be. How are you so drunk already? The party only started 20 minutes ago!" I honestly didn't know how Edward could live with him. I mean, he was nice and everything, but he was such a joker!

"I started the party early!" He grinned at me. "Happy Valentines Day! Do you reckon you might get lucky?" He moved his hips in a circular motion.

I sighed; if only. "I doubt it."

His grin spread even wider. "I think you might! I've heard that someone here really likes you!" He poked me again; if he didn't cut that out I was going to have a huge bruise.

My eyebrows knitted together. "I didn't know that Mike was here."

"_Pffft._ Not Mike, someone loads better than that."

Edward appeared by my side, looking nothing short of perfect. How could someone look that good in a simple shirt and jeans? It just wasn't possible.

"Are you annoying her Emmett?"

"_Noooo_!" He replied innocently. "I'm just telling her about that person who _lurves_ her."

Edward shook his head. "You are so drunk." He laced his fingers with mine; my knees suddenly felt weak. "Come on Bella, lets go talk to some normal people." He walked away from Emmett with me stumbling along behind him.

"What does me mean someone here really likes me? Do you know who it is?"

He bit his lip, and turned away from me. My eyebrows knitted together. "Edward, you know who it is, don't you?! Please, you have to tell me."

"No, I don't know who it is. Emmett is just making it up." He quickly explained. "Oh look, there's Alice." He quickly ran off, leaving me standing there utterly confused.

_xXx_

I glared grudgingly at the couples on the dance. The quiet melody of a piano could be heard floating from the speakers. I knew that there was going to be a slow song, it was Valentines Day for goodness sake. But I had kind of hoped I would have someone to dance with, but surprisingly enough, I didn't. I hadn't seen Edward since he'd rushed off to talk to Alice. Every time I saw him he was staring at me, but glanced away when he noticed me looking at him. I had the feeling he was avoiding me...or not.

"Hi Bella."

I gazed upwards to see Edward standing above me. "Hello Edward." I spat, a bit more venomously than necessary.

He smiled at my annoyed tone, and held his hand out to me. "Would you like to dance?"

Seeing the sincerity in his eyes, I grinned at him like an idiot. "Sure."

We began to slowly sway from side to side. I leaned my head against his chest and sighed deeply. This was practically heaven.

Edward misread my sigh. "Are you ok?"

I shivered as his cool breath tickled my ear. "More than ok."

The music, much too soon for my liking, ended and was replaced by a dance track. Edward pulled away, and I felt everything I wanted leaving with him. To my surprise, he leaned towards me. "Come with me, I need to talk to you."

I followed him out of the lounge and into the hall.

"Look Bella, I lied when I said I didn't know who it was that liked you. The truth is...I really like you, as in _more _than a friend. I know that you probably don't like me like that, but I just needed you to know." He looked down at me, his eyes wide with worry.

I stared at him, mouth agape. "Edward I...but I thought..." Instead of trying to explain how overjoyed I was, I simply wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips to his. It wasn't like the movies, when they end up making out and eventually stumbling off to the bedroom. It was only lasted for a second, but it was definitely the sweetest kiss imaginable. I pulled away and he smiled at me.

"Well that's a pleasent surprise."

I smiled back at him. "I could say the same."

* * *

**A/N **- Yeah, it's a total cliché, I know, and a rubbish one at that. But you know...I just had to write this. So review it and let me know what you think. (:


End file.
